Basket
by Noan
Summary: UAYaoi Heero se souvient. Il se souvient de ses rencontres avec Maxwell, rencontres souvent houleuses...


**Un petit os qui m'est tombé sur le coin de la tronche après une journée à lire des fics Harry Potter et I'll Génération Basket.**

**Résultat, c'est Heero qui trinque...**

**Mais non je suis pas méchante, j'ai pas parlé de torture...**

**...quoique...!!**

**Disclamer: Rien est à moi et j'assume XD!**

**Résumé: Heero se souvient. Il se souvient de ses rencontres avec Maxwell, rencontres souvent houleuses...**

**J'espère que vous aimerez!!**

**Un gros bisou à Siashi-chan, mon adorable bêta!!**

**Sur ce,**

**Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

**Basket **

-

-

Dès notre premier regard, on s'est détesté.

Cordialement haï.

C'est comme ça, c'était physique, c'était viscéral et surtout très con.

Mais à 7 ans….

-

Il est arrivé dans ma vie comme un bulldozer qui rase tout sur son passage.

J'étais sûr de moi, un vrai petit crâneur, mais un petit crâneur qu'on craignait.

Moi aussi, j'avais du me battre quand j'étais arrivé dans cette ville 2 ans plus tôt et j'avais le respect de mes pairs. C'est un peu pompeux, dit comme ça, mais quand on est môme, c'est exactement ça, on a toujours l'impression de jouer sa vie dans la cours de récréation.

-

Bref, j'étais l'idole toute mon école et ce petit con était venu pour foutre ma vie en l'air.

Il est arrivé avec ses cheveux trop longs et ses yeux bizarres et tout le monde s'est mis à tourner autour de lui.

Je n'étais plus le centre de mon monde et j'ai enragé.

Je l'ai provoqué, il a répondu et on sait battu. J'ai eu un peu de mal à le battre mais je le mis au tapis avec un nez en sang.

J'étais fier de moi et persuadé de lui avoir fait comprendre qui était le patron ici mais non, il est revenu à la charge et a pris sa revanche.

-

Toute le primaire fut ainsi. 4 ans à se battre, à s'insulter, à se taper et se grogner dessus joyeusement.

Pas une journée ne s'est passé sans qu'un des instits ne soit obligé de nous séparer.

En y repensant, c'était drôle finalement.

Il avait amené un peu de couleur dans ma triste vie.

-

A l'aube des grandes vacances qui précéda notre entrée au collège, je le battis une dernière fois, le laissant au sol avec un beau coquard et pour moi, un sourire immense.

Evidemment, tout l'été, enfin pas tout le temps mais suffisamment, je me demandais quel sale plan il allait me pondre à la rentrée pour l'avoir battu une dernière fois dans la cour de la primaire….

Je ne me suis pas imaginé une seule seconde qu'il ne pourrait pas être au même collège que moi.

Parce que si nous nous étions battus souvent, nous n'avions jamais parlé si ce n'est que pour s'insulter.

-

A ma rentrée en 6ème, je l'ai cherché partout.

Instinctivement, la première personne que je voulais voir ce matin-là, c'était lui et personne d'autre.

Je fus réellement déçu de ne pas le trouver.

Je m'étais tellement habitué à nos joutes….

Il me fallut une semaine pour admettre que non, il n'était définitivement pas inscrit dans ce collège.

Croyez le ou non, l'admettre m'a mis dans une rage froide.

J'étais tellement en colère contre lui, comme si le fait de ne pas être là était une trahison, une faute dans notre jeu sans règles.

Moi, j'adorais ce jeu et j'aurais voulu le continuer.

Je crois que si je l'avais revu cette année-là, je le tuais sur place.

-

Non et heureusement, je ne le revis que deux ans plus tard.

Mais avant de vous raconter notre deuxième rencontre, il faut que je vous parle d'autre chose.

J'ai découvert le basket en 5ème.

Avec ma naissance asiatique, mes parents m'avaient poussé vers un art martial, je fais du kendo, et je n'avais pas cherché à les contredire.

Mais quand vint la saison de basket, je pris plaisir à ce jeu d'équipe et y avait un certain talent.

Le prof me supplia d'entrer dans l'équipe du collège et avec l'accord de mes parents qui estimaient que j'étais suffisamment mûr pour faire mes propres choix, au moins ceux-là, j'intégrais l'équipe de basket de mon collège.

-

Cela faisait un an que j'en faisais quand nous nous sélectionnâmes pour le tournoi national inter-collège.

Nous avions bien progressé et ce fut donc tout euphorique que j'entamais le tournoi.

Jusqu'à notre rencontre avec l'équipe d'un collège qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du pays.

Il était là, en plein centre de l'équipe.

Je n'ai pas bien compris ce qui s'est passé à ce moment là.

Nos yeux se sont accrochés et une fois la surprise passée, un éclat de défi s'alluma dans ses yeux, cet éclat que je connaissais si bien, celui qui me donnait envie de lui foutre mon poing dans la tronche, celui qui faisait courir l'adrénaline dans mes veines et qui me rendait plus vivant que jamais.

-

Nous nous sommes serrés la main et quand l'abrite siffla le début du jeu, nous nous sommes élancés avec la même hargne sur le ballon.

La victoire fut difficile à attraper mais j'ai vu dans ton regard alors que mes co-équipiers se félicitaient bruyamment autour de moi, j'ai vu dans ton regard que j'avais inconsciemment cherché, j'ai vu dans ton regard, à ce moment-là que quoique je fasse, tu prendrais ta revanche sur moi.

Et je l'ai attendu avec l'impatience d'un amant.

C'est facile à dire ainsi maintenant mais je n'en avais pas du tout l'impression à l'époque.

J'étais énervé, susceptible et j'avais progressé à une vitesse folle.

J'aimais déjà ce sport avant notre rencontre mais là, j'avais trouvé ma motivation.

Ne pas me faire battre par lui sur un terrain de basket.

J'avais retrouvé ma hargne et mon mordant.

Je me souviens avoir râlé quand un ami d'enfance m'avait dit qu'il retrouvait enfin le Heero qu'il connaissait.

Et je râlais parce qu'à 13 ans, on assume pas ce genre de truc, on se doute même pas que la chaleur qui nous brûlent presque partout quand on croise son regard, c'est un désir si violent qu'il en ait douloureux…

Non, à 13 ans, j'étais à mille lieux de pouvoir le comprendre.

-

On s'est rencontré plusieurs fois et, toujours ce même combat qui nous unissait.

C'était fort.

Chaque rencontre avec lui était un appel au combat, presque à la violence pourvu que l'adrénaline nous explose le crâne et que nous ne soyons plus capable de nous contrôler.

Nous étions presque devenus pudiques dans nos rapports de force.

Jamais pendant cette période nous ne nous sommes touchés ou très peu alors qu'enfant….

Je ne compte plus le nombre de points de suture que j'ai par sa faute.

Si si, c'était très violent.

Et ça m'avait drôlement démangé à l'époque.

Lui foutre mon poing dans la tronche….

Seulement, c'était à lui d'initier ce combat là.

Il avait perdu notre rixe et je suis sûr que dans sa tête, il le savait fort bien.

C'était à lui de prendre sa revanche.

-

Quand je laissais le collège derrière moi pour entrer au lycée, j'ai vraiment appréhendé la rentrée.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, peut-être que comme la dernière fois, il me posera un lapin.

Mais je crus tourner de l'œil quand en passant sous le porche qui menait dans la cour du lycée, je l'ai aperçu du coin de l'œil.

Il était là.

Avec 4 ans de retard.

J'en ai presque cherché mon souffle tant je ne m'y attendais pas et quelque part heureux de cette surprise inattendue mais avant même qu'il n'ait pu voir mon regard soulagé, je lui dédiais un regard noir avant de continuer mon chemin.

Sans le savoir, j'avais relancé ce foutu jeu.

J'ai commencé à détester ce putain de jeu auquel on jouait depuis plus de 8 ans quand je l'ai vu arriver au premier entraînement de mon équipe.

J'ai fermé les yeux très forts sur le coup en espérant que je rêvais mais en les ouvrant, il était devant moi, les yeux pleins de défi et un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

« Tiens comme on se retrouve Yuy.

Maxwell. »

Je n'allais pas entrer dans son petit et je le plantais là, après un signe de tête poli avant d'aller vers l'entraîneur qui venait d'arriver.

Il me fallut un énorme self-control pour ne pas rire face à sa tête clairement boudeuse.

Je l'avais eu sur ce coup là et il n'appréciait pas du tout.

-

Seulement, il avait du être pré-dit que quoique je fasse, j'aurais toujours Maxwell dans les pattes.

En peu de temps, il avait intégré l'équipe et je devais bien l'avouer, il jouait très bien.

Si bien que jouer avec lui était devenu instinctif.

Il était toujours derrière moi pour récupérer une passe comme j'étais à ses côtés pour l'appuyer.

Toujours placé par rapport à l'autre.

Toujours un œil sur l'autre.

Mais en dehors du terrain, nous n'étions pas fait pour nous entendre.

Sur un terrain, il était ma suite comme j'étais la sienne, nous étions liés, connectés.

Il y avait un truc, un truc tellement fort que je pouvais connaître sa position sans même le regarder ni jamais lui parler.

Mais en dehors, nous étions incapables de nous adresser la parole sans nous insulter pourtant, de par nos amis respectifs, Quatre pour moi et Trowa pour lui, nous passions de plus en plus de temps ensemble.

-

Malgré toutes nos disputes, je n'ai jamais autant aimé jouer au basket qu'avec lui.

Je garde des souvenirs impérissables de ces deux années-là.

Et c'est à leur fin que je me suis rendu compte qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait.

Quelques semaines avant la fin de notre première, un jour, il s'était tout simplement envolé.

Et ce jour-là, j'ai cru sombrer.

On ne l'avait pas vu de la journée.

Rien de vraiment alarmant, il arrivait qu'il sèche les cours assez souvent

Mais quand, le soir même, lors d'un entraînement, l'entraîneur nous a demandé de l'écouter avant de commencer, j'ai compris.

Avant même qu'il ne commence, j'avais compris qu'encore une fois, il était parti.

A mesure des paroles de mon entraîneur, mon estomac se noua avec une telle force que je sentis la bile me remonter dans la gorge.

C'était ignoble.

Mes yeux me brûlaient et j'avais l'impression d'avoir du mal à respirer.

Je me suis senti physiquement mal, peut-être la douleur morale était-elle trop forte ?

Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je me suis enfui dans les toilettes pour vomir avant même que l'entraîneur n'est fini son petit discours.

-

Cette fois-ci, je n'ai vraiment pas voulu comprendre pourquoi j'étais si mal de l'avoir une nouvelle fois perdu.

Non, c'était définitivement trop dur à ce moment-là.

J'ai laissé les autres croire ce qu'il voulait, je m'en foutais.

La seule chose qui m'importait était de savoir où il était et Trowa ne me fut pas d'un grand secours, il ne le savait pas lui-même. J'ai essayé de corrompre son amant pour avoir des infos mais non, il semblait vraiment l'ignorer ou alors ce mec était une vraie tombe, peu on résistait au charme angélique de Quatre.

Encore une fois, j'ignorais complètement ce qu'il était devenu et j'en étais malade.

Peut-être n'avais-je pas la même place dans sa vie que je lui accordais dans la mienne…

Cette pensée n'arrangea vraiment pas mon moral.

-

Je me concentrais uniquement sur mes études et fut presque tenté d'arrêter le basket.

Je dis bien tenter.

Je ne me rappelais que trop bien comment je l'avais revu la seconde fois et je ne perdais pas espoir de le voir se profiler dans une équipe adversaire.

Jamais cet espoir fou ne fut comblé et je retombais bêtement sur lui en fac.

-

Une sacrée coïncidence.

Je vous ai déjà dit qu'il devait y avoir une prophétie….

Je suis parti assez loin de chez moi pour faire mes études en lettres anciennes et dont l'équipe de basket avait une bonne réputation.

Sur la centaine de facs qui existe dans ce pays, il a fallu que nous nous retrouvions dans le même et je crois pouvoir dire que pour la première fois de ma vie je fus réellement choqué.

-

Ne me demandez pas comment je l'ai reconnu mais les faits sont là.

Cela faisait deux semaines que les cours avaient commencé quand au détour d'un chemin au milieu de tout ce parc, je remarquais du coin de l'œil deux personnes discuter.

J'allais les dépasser quand quelque chose attira vraiment mon regard vers les deux gars.

Je ne sais vraiment pas quelle est la première chose qui a fait tilt mais je le regardais si fort en suppliant n'importe qui pour que soit uniquement mon imagination qu'il finit par se tourner vers moi.

C'était lui, sans aucun doute, malgré les cheveux un peu moins épais et moins longs qu'il gardait détacher, malgré sa taille, un tout petit peu plus grand que moi et malgré le regard vide qu'il me lança.

Vide.

Sans rien, sans éclat, sans étincelles.

Mon cœur se serra violemment et là, j'étais suffisamment grand pour comprendre que bien au-delà du fait que je le détestais, il y avait autre chose.

Quelque chose de doux et de possessif, de tendre et violent.

Je venais de comprendre que j'avais moi aussi faussé les règles du jeu.

J'ai voulu détourner mon regard, continuer sans plus jamais me retourner.

Il avait oublié, je pouvais le faire aussi mais un éclat métallique dans sa main droite me fit poser les yeux sur une canne noire avec un pommeau en argent.

Une canne tenue par Duo.

Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas intégrer ce que mes yeux me montraient.

C'est bête mais sur le moment, je ne pouvais pas soutenir son regard sans me mettre à pleurer.

Le seule chose qui nous avait à jamais uni était maintenant hors de sa portée.

Jamais plus, il n'y aurait cette complicité entre nous et là, vraiment, en pur égoïste que je suis, je n'ai pensé quand ma propre douleur et je me suis enfui.

-

J'espérais vraiment pouvoir me retrouver de nouveau avec lui sur un terrain.

J'ai eu envie d'hurler ce jour-là.

D'hurler très fort, si fort que tout le monde saurait que mon unique souhait venait d'être balayé.

Je ne le fis pas.

Je ne suis pas homme à hurler ma rage, même à 18 ans.

Non, je me suis enfermé dans ma chambre d'étudiant pendant trois jours.

Penser à cette seconde où j'eus vraiment l'impression que tout s'écroulait.

Et à me maudire d'avoir réagi ainsi.

Mais qu'aurais-je du faire ?

Aller le voir en lui demandant comment ça allait ?

Après 11 ans à se bouffer le nez pour un oui ou pour un non ?

Je ne crois pas qu'il aurait apprécié…

.Et moi non plus.

A ce moment là, je ne voulais pas qu'il prenne ma détresse personnelle pour de la pitié mal placée.

-

Et par dessus tout ça, j'étais furieux !!

Furieux contre lui de ne m'avoir rien dit !!!

On était co-équipier !!

Une putain de pair que j'ai jamais pu reproduire avec qui que ce soit.

Personne d'aussi fort.

Personne avec qui je pouvais jouer les yeux fermés.

Il aurait du me dire !!

Juste par respect pour moi !

Mais non, il avait fui le lâche.

Et moi….

On est con à 18 ans.

Je n'ai pas du tout cherché à savoir pourquoi il m'avait abandonné.

J'étais furieux contre lui mais surtout contre moi.

Furieux de ne pas être capable d'être aussi détaché que lui.

Furieux de ne pas être capable d'oublier que la nuit, c'est lui qui me fait vibrer.

Furieux de ne pas être capable de ne plus penser à lui.

-

Toute l'année, je l'ai purement et simplement évité.

Je ne pouvais pas lui adresser la parole ne serait-ce que pour reprendre nos joutes verbales qui me manquaient aussi. Je n'en étais tout simplement pas capable.

Ca ne m'empêchait pour autant de le mater de loin.

Je ne compte plus les fois où je le regardais de loin, complètement hypnotisé par ses cheveux légèrement soufflés par le vent ou encore tranquillement assis entrain de lire…

Pourtant, même si j'aimais le regarder, il manquait quelque chose. Il n'était plus le Duo que je connaissais.

Il était tellement plus calme mais aussi tellement ennuyeux.

Où était sa verve et sa rage, celle qui nous avait poussés l'un contre l'autre si souvent ?

J'étais complètement perdu, je voulais Duo mais je voulais celui qu'il était avant.

Peu importe qu'il ne puisse plus jouer, je voulais retrouver sa joie de vivre et son dynamisme.

-

Finalement, les cours et la compétition me laissèrent le temps de digérer tout ça et d'être un peu moins obsédé par la recherche de ce Duo qui semblait mort.

L'année avait été vraiment dure à avaler si bien que je pensais sérieusement à changer d'établissement mais mes parents m'auraient posé tout un tas de questions auxquelles je n'avais absolument pas envie de répondre.

Ce fut bientôt le dernier match.

Nous avions amené notre équipe en finale.

-

Le jeu fut superbe, vraiment.

Cela faisait longtemps que je ne mettais pas autant éclaté sur un terrain même si ça ne valait pas un duel avec Maxwell.

Et ce fut quand je quittais le terrain vers les vestiaires que je le vis, toujours assis dans les gradins alors que tous les spectateurs quittaient leur place.

Ses yeux presque mauves me suivirent jusqu'à ce que le mur du tunnel qui conduisait aux vestiaires coupe tout contact visuel.

Ma première pensée à ce moment là, ce fut que je le trouvais complètement dérangé de venir voir une compétition de ce sport où il avait été brillant et qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais pratiquer.

Moi, je ne sais pas si je pourrais.

La deuxième fut pourquoi m'avait-il si intensément regarder sortir du terrain.

Resterait-il jusqu'à ce que je sorte ?

Je me suis forcé à oublier tout ça.

Il ne pouvait pas être là pour moi.

Lui, moi, c'était fini, n'est-ce pas ?

-

Par acquis de conscience plus que par espoir, je revins dans la salle où avait eu lieu le match.

Il était là, ses yeux rivés dans les miens.

Ses yeux rivés à mon cœur.

Il se tenait droit, parfait dans son fin pull col en V noir avec le jean assorti.

Je crois que ce fut la première fois que je vis réellement qu'il était beau.

Oui très.

Avec son nez un peu tordu, par mes soins si je me souviens bien, les pommettes hautes, la mâchoire carrée, une bouche pleine, sûre d'elle et des yeux toujours aussi ensorcelant.

Il n'était plus un ado.

Peu importe, pourquoi maintenant ?

Pourquoi revenir d'un coup vers moi ?

Pourquoi alors que j'avais caressé du bout des doigts l'espoir de ne plus penser à lui.

-

J'aurais voulu qu'il parle en premier, qu'il me dise ce qu'il attendait de moi mais….

Je ramassais un ballon qui traînait pas loin de moi et le lui balança avec force.

« Tu me dois toujours un combat Maxwell !! »

C'était tellement intelligent cette phrase non mais vraiment….

Mais c'était sorti tout seul.

L'espace d'un instant, j'ai cru voir renaître cette flamme que je lui connaissais. Mais ce ne fut qu'un simple feu follet qui disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

Il l'attrapa sans problème, de la main gauche.

Ca aurait pu s'arrêter là et nous aurions pu peut-être engager une conversation mais ça aurait été trop simple n'est-ce pas ?

Et nous n'étions pas simples, ni lui, ni moi.

J'étais à bout.

Physiquement, j'avais une saison complète de basket dans les pattes.

Emotionnellement, je vous l'ai dit, cette année a été imbuvable, à cause de lui.

Je me jetais presque sur lui et lui mit mon poing dans la figure.

J'eus l'immense joie d'en prendre un en retour qui me fit tomber à ses pieds, la lèvre légèrement en sang.

Je l'essuyais d'un revers de manche et leva mon regard vers lui.

Je voyais qu'il se battait contre lui-même, contre cette excitation qui monte à chaque fois que nous nous percutons.

Et je voulais qu'elle explose, comme avant, qu'elle nous saute à la gorge si vite que nous n'avions même pas le temps de comprendre.

Je ne savais pas vraiment comment le faire rendre les armes ni même ce que cela pourrait entraîner mais la perspective d'un nouvel entrechoc me fit sourire narquoisement.

-

Nous sommes restés ainsi quelques secondes avant qu'il ne capitule face l'adrénaline qui coulait dans ses veines aussi bien que dans les miennes.

Il lâcha simplement sa canne et il se jeta sur moi.

« Tu n'es toujours qu'un sale petit con !! »

Oui, un petit con peut-être mais un petit con heureux.

Je suis en train de me battre avec lui, encore une fois et cela fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas senti aussi bien.

Ne croyez pas que j'aime recevoir des coups.

Pas du tout.

Mais c'est le seul moyen que je connais pour l'avoir contre moi jusqu'à ce que….

Jusqu'à ce que je le vois grimacer de douleur alors qu'il est au dessus de moi, son genou blessé contre le sol, en appui.

-

La douleur est telle qu'il s'écroule sur moi et je n'ai que le temps d'ouvrir les bras pour l'accueillir.

Je suis un imbécile.

Je n'y ai pas pensé une seule seconde et je sens sa respiration lourde contre ma nuque.

Je frissonne et pourtant je n'ai pas froid.

Je frissonne de la chaleur qui se diffuse sur ma peau à travers mon tee-shirt, à travers mon jean.

Il ne bouge pas et je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Je me résignais à l'appeler quand il me coupa.

« Je suis parti à cause de ça. Ne jamais pouvoir prendre ma revanche sur toi. »

Hein ?

« Ne plus pouvoir être à ton niveau. Te regarder jouer avec d'autres, je ne pouvais pas.

Du…

Chut. Ne dis rien. Pitié, ne dis rien. »

Je referme mes lèvres, surpris qu'il me parle ainsi.

« Je crois que les règles ont changé depuis le temps, ou du moins, elles ont changé pour moi et je ne pouvais pas continuer, pas avec cet handic…. »

Je ne veux pas en entendre plus.

D'un coup de rein, je nous retourne et le couche sous moi.

Qu'est-ce que je peux lui dire ?

Dans ses yeux combattent la rage et le désespoir et moi, je veux faire disparaître tout ça, juste pour y laisser un soupçon de défi, comme avant.

Mais un doux défi, de ceux que l'on défend de faire mais dont on attend avec appréhension le résultat. De ceux que l'on fait quand on veut quelque chose si fort que ça en est presque ridicule. De ceux que l'on fait pour dissimuler une attirance, une émotion, un sentiment. De ceux qui permettent d'assumer…

Et dans mon regard, il lit mon défi, celui de me repousser maintenant, celui de me faire arrêter ce que je commence en abaissant mon visage vers lui, celui de me dire non alors qu'il s'est en partie dévoilé.

Pour une fois, et sûrement l'unique fois, il ne relève pas, il me laisse faire et ses bras viennent m'entourer quand nos lèvres se touchent enfin.

-

Cette nuit-là, alors que je venais de perdre un match important, je me donnais entièrement à celui qui avait cru bon devoir s'éloigner de moi.

Je lui ai prouvé cette nuit-là qu'on ne provoque pas impunément un Yuy et il me provoquait depuis trop longtemps.

Je lui ai surtout prouvé cette nuit-là que nous avions un autre lien que le basket, un autre lien que la haine….

Cette nuit-là, mes démons se sont tus, protégé par la chaleur des bras de Duo.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce petit Os sans aucune prétention !!

Kisu et à bientôt.

Noan


End file.
